


Fooling you

by Datb99chick



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Drunkenness, F/M, Love, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2018-01-14 17:17:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1274638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Datb99chick/pseuds/Datb99chick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jake gets really drunk amy likes it what happens when amy tricks him jamy one-shot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fooling you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [263Adder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/263Adder/gifts).



"After months I'm so happy this is finally over" jake almost leaps out of chair with excitement."I know this has been the longest case ever,"Amy looks up at him smiling with the same amount of enthusiasm. 

Boyle sat on jakes desk "vivian is so proud of me I am sooo getting..." "Wow boyle keep that stuff to yourself that's for your relationship" jake said stopping Boyle in his tracts from continuing. "I was just gonna say I was getting cooked for" Boyle muttered to himself. "drinks are on me though" jake said standing up pointing at the door for everyone else to follow.

 

*** At the bar ***

 

Rosa probably left about 1 hour ago with some guy, Gina left with two guys on her wrists, and terry left after one round to get home to his wife and kids so now it was just jake Santiago and Boyle. "Anyone care for another round" jake said waving his wallet high in the air "no vivy told me not to get so drunk because she has a surprise for me" Boyle said finishing what he has in his cup. "ok more for me!!" Jake said practically shouting as he fumbled with his wallet. 

Amy just watched him as he slammed the money on the table knowing very well her partner was drunk. "Guys I have to go Vivian texted me to meet her at her place see you guys Monday" Boyle said rushing out of the place. 

"So I guess that just leaves us." jake said as he leaned closer to Amy's ear. "You are so drunk" amy half whispered back to him "AM NOT" he pouted "I'm gonna hail you a cab" amy said getting up and laughing at her partner 

"wait Amy" her heart skipped a beat when he called her amy so she just turned around waiting for a response. "I like you a lot" he whispered loudly. 

Amy just stopped staring at him as he took another sip of the beer he was drinking her heart rate started to speed up she wasn't sure if she heard him right so she asked him what he had said "I said I like you a lot, and you look really hot with your hair down." 

She just stood there not knowing what to do. "Wait here I'll be right back" shs said as she felt like she was starting to panic. She ran to the bathroom to call Kylie (her best friend).  


"Hello"

"Omg Kylie you won't believe what just happened"

"Amy what happened"

"So you know the guy I work jake"

"The one you always talk about"

"WHAT, I don't always talk about him"

"Amy please it's like you have a 7th grade crush"

"WHAT, DO not!"

"Just tell me what happened"

"Ok so right now were at the bar and he is pretty much so drunk"

"And your talking to me and not flirting with him why!!"

"I needed to call you"

"Why"

"He just confessed how much he likes me"

"Omg go with him make your move"

"Yea but.."

"But what, it's perfect you like him he likes you what can go wrong just go I'm hanging up"

"Wait but Kylie..."

The line went dead. She walked out of the bathroom to see jake has not moved and has been watching the bathroom door. He waved her over still super drunk.

"Ok I'm ready sexy." Jake said while wobbling off his chair amy just cringed and watched him. "So should I stay with you to make sure you don't set your house on fire." amy smirked at attempt to be flirtatious.

"If you want, you don't have a car here either." As jake said that he tripped onto amy and she caught him. "She just stopped and wouldn't move she stares at his lips and bit her bottom lip knowing she just wanted to kiss him.

He saw her and lent in toward her and he saw her lean in toward him. Next thing they knew they were kissing very passionately. Jak"Wait" amy said between short breaths from lack of breath "let's wait until we get to your house."

"Ok" he said now kinda shy as amy hailed the next passing cab

 

**In the cab**

 

"So...when did you start to like me?" Amy asked as her eyes turned to him. She noticed he started to sober up a little bit but he was still fully drunk so she just turned away from him and looked out the window. 

They arrive at jakes house and amy leans in for a kiss and it soon intensifies as jake pulls her tighter around her. She wraps her hands around his neck and tangles his hands in her hair he starts to kiss her neck she pulls Bach and he looks at her with a question. She just nods knowing what he was asking.

She took off her shirt and pant so all she had on was a bra and panties. When she turned around he was in just he boxers and he seemed well built amy just went and pushed him on the bed and got him off guard she climbed on top of him and started kissing his him very rough he responded by kissing her back.

When jake woke up to realized there was something attached to his hand. he slowly got up to see who it was "amy!!!!" He practically almost fell he "shit" he cussed under his breath. 

Jake just sat nervously in the living room wondering how the hell it happened not that he didn't like her but he loves her and doesn't want anything ruined between them. 

Amy walked through the door and saw jakes worried face. "I'm sorry." She said with guilt taking over her. "Your sorry I should be apologizing to you."he almost screamed. "No I took advantage of you as you were drunk." She sighed. "Wait what!." Jake said so confused. "You were drunk and you said you liked me so I kissed you."

"So it wasn't all me being stupid.. NICE!!" jake half laughed fist pumping. Amy gave him her famous Santiago glare and sat down. "I'm so sorry this wasn't supposed to happen it was just... I was just..." Amy just turned to walk out putting on her shoes. 

"Amy wait, u just said it I like u.. A lot ok, I've always been afraid to say anything." He was about to continue but amy interrupted him by kissing him. Amy finally pulled away and leaned her forehead on his "so should I get the papers for us dating from holt?" Amy said with a smile on her face. "I'd like that." Jake said smiling back as he gave her a peck in the cheeks.


End file.
